Knight in Shining Armour
by RandomWriter23
Summary: When Rosalie is abused by her boyfriend Luke what will she do? Will her knight in shining armour come to the rescue? Rated M for language and physical abuse. ONE SHOT.


**So, I needed a little break from my other story, so I decided to write this. I've never done a one shot before, so please review and tell me how I did. I never really liked one shots until I read 'You're My Home' by am4muzik which by the way is really great so read her stories! You'll love 'em. So yeah, first one shot, second story, enjoy! :) xox**

* * *

**ROSALIE'S POV**

"You bitch!" He slapped me. I fell to the ground, trying to hide my weakness. "_I'm _your boyfriend, not him. I bet you've been sleeping with that asshole too!" He pulled me up by my hair, only to slap me again. It stung like hell, and I was ready to fall apart. No. I will not cry. I must not cry, he will hurt me even more.

"Luke, I'm not sleeping with Kendall. We're just friends." I tried to reason with him, but it didn't work.

Luke is my boyfriend of one and a half years now, and at first we were happy. I moved in with him, even if my parents and best friend Kendall warned me not too. They told me something was off about him, but I didn't listen. That was the worst mistake I ever made.

One day I was making dinner for the two of us, as usual, but Luke didn't come home until it was around 11:30 at night. When he did, I noticed that he was quite drunk. I asked him where he went, you know, just to make conversation. Also curiosity got the best of me. That's when he snapped. He yelled at me, saying how it's not my business where he goes, that he could go wherever he wanted whenever. I tried to tell him that I wasn't one of those bossy or clingy girlfriends, that I just wanted to know where he went. Something in his drunken mind must have told him that I needed a punishment, so he slapped me. "You don't control me, I control you." he slurred. With that he left the kitchen and went upstairs. That was the first time he hurt me. I shook it off, assuming that it was just a one time thing and he would never do it again. I was so wrong.

Ever since that night, he would abuse me daily. Even for stupid reasons, like what I watched on T.V, how I made his coffee - he even abused me because he didn't like the music I listened to! I had many scars and bruises, but I just covered them with waterproof makeup. Once Luke went to bed, I would always call Kendall up and talk to him about it. Kendall was my best friend, faux brother and therapist all in one. Whenever I had a fight with Luke or if I was feeling down, Kendall would be the first person I go to.

If Kendall was busy, then I would resort to cutting. Cliche, I know, but it helped me forget about all the troubles I had with Luke. It was my release.

For the day I decided to hang out with Kendall, have a little bestie day. Luke went off somewhere, so I didn't think he would mind. Apparently he did, because when I got home he was waiting for me, and boy did he look angry.

I kept trying to reason with Luke, saying that I had a right to get out of the house and hang out with my friends. "NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME! I SAID TO WAIT UNTIL I GOT HOME, AND YOU DISOBEYED ME!" I had had enough.

"No! Just because you're my boyfriend it doesn't mean that I have to follow everything you say! YOU CAN'T KEEP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" I yelled. He slapped me again, but then he did more. When I fell to the ground, he began kicking me as hard as he could. He brought me up by my hair again before punching me square in the jaw, making me fall down again.

"Get up bitch! I'm not done with you!" I curled up into a little ball, hoping that this was all a dream. But it wasn't. Luke growled and left the room, going upstairs. I sat up, still in a little ball. My eyes widened when he came back down with a bat in his hands.

"Luke, please... I know you're better than this..." I pleaded, but it was no use. He hit me, and I curled up again on the ground from the pain. He hit me again. And again. And again. "Luke, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please stop! I'm sorry! I won't yell or disobey you again! Please!" I continued pleading, but then he hit me even harder. Tears were threatening to fall, but I held it in. I won't give in. I won't cry. Luke put the bat down and started kicking me again. Eventually he stopped.

"You're lying to me! I know that you've been sleeping with Kendall you slut!"

"No, I haven't! I've told you already, Kendall and I are just _friends_!"

"You know what? I don't need you around, you're useless to me! You were a mistake, and you should have never been born! We're THROUGH!" Luke kicked me once more and spat on me before storming out of the house. Once he slammed the door shut, and I heard his car speed off, I slowly got up. Walking to the room we shared, I took out a backpack and my suitcase, packing all my belongings. There wasn't much, Luke made me leave most of it at my parent's house. I immediately called Kendall and prayed that he would answer.

"Rosie? What's wrong?" Panic filled his voice. I could just imagine him pacing back and forth.

"Can you come get me? Please?" Everything hurt as I spoke. My throat, my head, my body, my heart, everything. The bloody lip Luke gave me made speaking even harder.

"I'll be there in five." Kendall hung up, and I brought the suitcase and backpack downstairs. Every move I made, my body would hurt. Parts of me were bleeding, bruises were starting to form. A knock came from the door, and I knew it was Kendall. Once I opened the door his eyes widened.

"Rosie! What happened to you?!" He asked, even if he clearly knew what happened.

"Can you just take me somewhere? Anywhere?"

"You're staying at my house, let's go." He grabbed my backpack and suitcase, dragging it to his car as I slowly limped behind him. We drove to his place in silence. As I was about to get out of the car Kendall gently pushed me back. "You're not fit to walk," He came to my side of the car and carried me out bridal style, gently placing me on the couch. "Stay here." He rushed outside to get my stuff, setting it down in his room. Kendall came back with a blanket and draped it over my shoulders, pulling me into his embrace softly. "What did he do this time?" I told Kendall about what happened in the previous hour, finally allowing the tears to fall down my face. When I finished my face was stained with hot tears, my whole body trembling violently. Kendall took my wrists and began rubbing them, and I hissed. Slowly, he pulled up the sleeves of my long sleeved shirt, his eyes widening each time a scar appeared. He gasped and cupped my face gently.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" Kendall whispered, his green eyes boring through me.

"I didn't do it often, just when you weren't available to talk to,"

"Rosalie, I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you. I'm so sorry," I looked into his eyes.

"You were there for me when no one else was," He shook his head.

"But if I was there for you all the time, you would have never been hurt by Luke. You would have never done this." He gestured to my scars. "I'm so sorry Rosie." Even though I was aching everywhere, I cupped his face and kissed him passionately. He was shocked at first, but then softly kissed back. I don't know what possessed me to kiss Kendall, but I'm glad I did. I think I'm starting to fall for him, and fast.

"Thankyou for always staying by my side, Kendall. You're my knight in shining armour." He chuckled at my little joke when we pulled apart.

"Anything for my damsel in distress. Now let's get you cleaned up." He picked me up once more and carried me to the bathroom. There he sat me down on the bench and looked through the cupboards for a first aid kit. "This might sting a little," Kendall murmured as he lightly put an antiseptic wipe on one of the cuts on my leg. I hissed, tears stinging my eyes from the pain. I got used to it as he tended to each of my cuts, me watching his every move. Once he finished, he put bandages on each cut. "The bruises will take a while to disappear, and the cuts will scar for a while too," He finished wrapping some gauze on my arms. "There. All done." He kissed my forehead, helping me off the bench. I wrapped my arms around Kendall's waist and kissed his chest in the area where his heart is. "Thankyou Kendall," I whispered. "Thankyou for everything."

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. We stayed like that for a while before pulling apart.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I nodded and Kendall picked me up by the waist and put me over his shoulder as he walked to the living room, me giggling the whole way. Once he set me down he went to go get some snacks. Just as he came back I was putting in Streetdance 2. Kendall sat down on the couch, pulling me into his lap. He grabbed a pack of lollies from the coffe table and showed me that it was a pack of Jelly Joiners.

"Okay you are officially now my favourite person ever," Kendall laughed as I opened the packet and took out a lime lolly and a cinnamon one, joining it together and making it cola. I played the movie and wrapped my arms around Kendall's neck, laying my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head again. "I love you, Kendall," I whispered, then widened my eyes. Did I really just say that?

Kendall looked at me in shock before smiling. He slowly leaned in, our lips just centimetres apart. I looked into those deep green eyes that I loved. "Good, because I love you too," With that he crashed his lips on mine, both of us smiling into the kiss. When we pulled apart I leaned on his shoulder again as he absentmindedly began tracing small circles on my waist. I sighed in content, this was just like old times, apart from the fact that Kendall and I just kissed. Before Luke, before the abuse, before all the drama.

I don't know how I never noticed it before, but Kendall Knight really is my knight in shining armour.

* * *

**Remember, reviews are awesome and so are people who review so... review? :D**


End file.
